For example, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 6-61406) discloses a semiconductor device, including a plurality of islands, a plurality of semiconductor chips, mounted above the respective islands using an Ag-based material, etc., and a resin package that collectively seals the plurality of islands and plurality of semiconductor chips.